mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Somepony to Watch Over Me/Gallery
Prologue Sweet Apple Acres S4E17.png|Another morning at Sweet Apple Acres. Apple Bloom leaned against the door S4E17.png|That sad feeling of anticipation. Apple Bloom listening to other Apples talking inside the room S4E17.png|Eavesdropping much, Apple Bloom? Apple Bloom pacing S4E17.png|Hmmm... Sweetie and Scootaloo sees Apple Bloom walking S4E17.png Apple Bloom worried S4E17.png|Ooh, I wonder what they're saying in there! The door S4E17.png|There is something very overwhelming here. Apple Bloom with her eyes shut nervously S4E17.png|Ooh, the suspense is too much for the filly. Apple Bloom looking worried S4E17.png|Apple Bloom looking worried. Sweetie Belle looking at Apple Bloom S4E17.png Scootaloo beginning to talk S4E17.png Scootaloo "we'll be here for you" S4E17.png|"We'll be here for you." Sweetie Belle with her hooves in the air S4E17.png|Ooh Apple Bloom, you look very worried.. Sweetie Belle smiling at Apple Bloom S4E17.png|..do you need a hug? Sweetie Belle shrugging S4E17.png|..or maybe a dress from Rarity or..? Sweetie "it could change everything for you" S4E17.png|"It could change everything for you." Apple Bloom with a sad expression S4E17.png|Yikes. Apple Bloom with her teeth clenched S4E17.png|Yikes! Apple Bloom becomes more worried S4E17.png|'Yikes!!!' The door knob S4E17.png|The door begins to open. The door opens S4E17.png|Is it opening? Apple Bloom with a blank expression S4E17.png|I don't know! CMC looking at the door S4E17.png|The CMC are having a staring contest with a door. The shadow of Applejack S4E17.png|This is it... Scootaloo and Apple Bloom switching places S4E17.png|The girls get into a sitting position. CMC in serious mode S4E17.png|...the day of reckoning... CMC sees Applejack walking S4E17.png|...the judgment day... Applejack walking in front of the CMC S4E17.png The other Apples in front of CMC S4E17.png|...the moment of deciding... Apple Bloom with sweat on her face S4E17.png Apple Bloom sweating S4E17.png|...et cetera. Granny Smith looking at Big McIntosh S4E17.png Granny Smith looking at Applejack S4E17.png Granny Smith "So, we here have decided" S4E17.png|"So, we here have decided..." CMC sweating S4E17.png|We're the toughest little fillies in the house. Granny Smith "that you're old enough to stay" S4E17.png|"...that you're old enough to stay home alone and take care of the chores yourself for the afternoon!" The CMC astonished S4E17.png CMC excited S4E17.png|Sweetie Belle's doing her best Macaulay Culkin. Apple Bloom silencing Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo S4E17.png|Nope, girls. CMC back to serious mode S4E17.png|We're mature and we're tough. Apple Bloom "I accept your decision" S4E17.png|"I accept your decision." Other Apples see CMC walking away S4E17.png Other Apples hear CMC excited S4E17.png|PARTY!!! Home alone Lens flare S4E17.png|A very good day. Applejack and Big Mac carrying pies S4E17.png|Prepping for a really long trip. Applejack putting pies S4E17.png|"There's a pie on mah nose!" Applejack smile S4E17.png|Show-off. Apple Bloom carrying pies S4E17.png Apple Bloom running while carrying pies S4E17.png|Kids, don't try this at home. Apple Bloom accidentally hits Applejack S4E17.png|Oopsie! Applejack sees pies falling down S4E17.png Applejack catches the pies S4E17.png Apple Bloom "I can't believe" S4E17.png Applejack "is a big responsibility" S4E17.png Apple Bloom "I know it!" S4E17.png|"I know it!" Apple Bloom "grown up enough to handle it" S4E17.png Apple Bloom "I won't let you down" S4E17.png|"I won't let you down." The Apples see Granny Smith S4E17.png Granny Smith "you better be there!" S4E17.png|"You better be there!" Granny Smith pats Apple Bloom S4E17.png Granny Smith "your delivery routes is tougher" S4E17.png Applejack given a map S4E17.png Big Mac given a map S4E17.png Applejack "We know, Granny" S4E17.png Apple Bloom "It is?" S4E17.png|Apple Bloom, adorable confusion and ear drop. Applejack "I didn't mean it like that" S4E17.png Applejack "I take my job as your big sister" S4E17.png Apple Bloom given a checklist S4E17.png|Twilight's OCD seems to have rubbed off of every''pony. Applejack "Just a little list of helpful reminders" S4E17.png Apple Bloom reading checklist S4E17.png Granny Smith looking S4E17.png Big Mac looking S4E17.png Apple Bloom reading the checklist S4E17.png Apple Bloom "You don't have to worry about me" S4E17.png|"You don't have to worry about me." Other Apples listening to Apple Bloom talking S4E17.png Applejack 'I'm just not so sure I am" S4E17.png Apple Bloom "But you trust me" S4E17.png Apple Bloom grin S4E17.png Big Mac and Granny Smith nodding heads S4E17.png Applejack "Okay then" S4E17.png Apple Bloom pushing cart S4E17.png|That is one strong filly! AJ and Big Mac leaving S4E17.png Cabbie pony helps Granny into the taxi S4E17.png Granny Smith on the taxi waving S4E17.png Apple Bloom waving at Granny Smith S4E17.png|Apple Bloom, waving bye to Granny Smith. Apple Bloom waving S4E17.png|Waving bye, to Big Mac and Applejack. Applejack waving S4E17.png Apple Bloom waving at AJ S4E17.png Apple Bloom "Woo-hoo!" S4E17.png|"Woo-hoo!" Apple Bloom super excited S4E17.png|Two Culkin faces in an episode about being "home alone"? Apple Bloom smile S4E17.png|I'm finally home alone! Starting to worry Applejack and Big Mac pulling pie carts S4E17.png Applejack very worried S4E17.png Applejack biting on her hoof S4E17.png|Wait a second, ponies don't have fingernails. (Besides another pony did the same thing in another episode before) Applejack looks behind S4E17.png Applejack stops S4E17.png Applejack's cart gets hit S4E17.png Big Mac behind Applejack's cart S4E17.png Applejack "okay on her own" S4E17.png Applejack "to put on her list" S4E17.png Applejack and Big Mac pulling the carts S4E17.png Big McIntosh looking S4E17.png Applejack 'I know, I'm probably just bein' silly' S4E17.png|"I know, I'm probably just bein' silly." Applejack 'I'd feel a heap better if I could' S4E17.png|"I'd feel a heap better if I could." Big Mac sees Applejack going behind S4E17.png Big Mac listening to Applejack talking S4E17.png Big Mac continuing the journey S4E17.png At home The farmhouse S4E17.png|A nice scenery of Sweet Apple Acres. Apple Bloom with checklist S4E17.png|Checking the checklist? Check. Apple Bloom pumping bellows S4E17.png Check mark 1 S4E17.png|Checking things off on the list. Hats and bows about to fall down S4E17.png|Clearly, hoarding runs in the family. Apple Bloom closes door quickly S4E17.png|Apple Bloom quickly closes the door. Check mark 2 S4E17.png Apple Bloom "That's everything on Applejack's list!" S4E17.png Apple Bloom pushes checklist S4E17.png|"I get to make all the decisions!" Apple Bloom dancing S4E17.png|"If I wanna listen to music, I can!" Apple Bloom reading a book S4E17.png|"If I wanna read a book, I can!" Apple Bloom standing on kitchen table S4E17.png|"If I wanna just stand here in the kitchen talkin' to myself..." Apple Bloom "I can!" S4E17.png|"...I can!" Overprotective Applejack Applejack opens the door S4E17.png|And this is where Care Bear sister starts the line of the trouble 500. Apple Bloom falls down S4E17.png Bowl of spaghetti on Apple Bloom S4E17.png|Hey, Apple Bloom, nice dreadlocks! Nobody knows that Rastafarian looks are all the rage these days... Applejack "I came back to check on you" S4E17.png The mess S4E17.png|Pump up the jam. Fruit jams S4E17.png|The Apple family got away with stealing Sugarcube Corner's fridge. Applejack sees the mess S4E17.png Apple Bloom shakes off spaghetti sauce S4E17.png|Spaghetti everywhere!! Applejack looking at Apple Bloom S4E17.png Applejack hugging Apple Bloom S4E17.png|Applejack hugging her little sister. Apple Bloom "I'm not a baby!" S4E17.png|"I'm not a baby!" Applejack "Family's way more important" S4E17.png Apple Bloom "But I'm fine!" S4E17.png Apple Bloom "And actually" S4E17.png Apple Bloom "this was kind of your fault" S4E17.png Applejack "I know" S4E17.png|"I know." Applejack holding Apple Bloom's face S4E17.png Apple Bloom "I'm perfectly capable of stayin' home alone" S4E17.png|"I'm perfectly capable of stayin' home alone." Apple Bloom "Just look!" S4E17.png|"Just look!" Apple Bloom reads the checklist S4E17.png Applejack "What was that?" S4E17.png Apple Bloom opening refrigerator S4E17.png Apple Bloom jumps onto refrigerator S4E17.png Grape jam falling S4E17.png Apple Bloom covered in grape jam S4E17.png Foods falling down S4E17.png Applejack "Oh, no!" S4E17.png|"Oh, no!" Applejack "This is worse than I thought!" S4E17.png|"This is worse than I thought!" Applejack "and I'm not leavin' you home alone" S4E17.png Applejack hugs Apple Bloom S4E17.png Apple Bloom is worried S4E17.png|Well so much for being home alone! Applejack standing S4E17.png AJ calling Apple Bloom's name S4E17.png Apple Bloom hiding from Applejack S4E17.png Apple Bloom shocked by AJ S4E17.png Applejack smiling S4E17.png|AJ's a stalker. Applejack "I'm right here!" S4E17.png|"I'm right here!" Apple Bloom "I don't need you watchin' over me!" S4E17.png|"I don't need you watchin' over me!" Applejack laughing S4E17.png Apple Bloom "Look!" S4E17.png|"Look!" Apple Bloom taking a rake S4E17.png Apple Bloom "raking" leaves S4E17.png Apple Bloom realizes what she's actually doing S4E17.png Pillow tied on rake S4E17.png Apple Bloom pointing at rake S4E17.png Applejack "I don't know" S4E17.png AJ "and doesn't want her to get an owie?" S4E17.png|Gosh, Applejack is a mother hen! Applejack putting a helmet on Apple Bloom S4E17.png|Safety first. Apple Bloom frustrated S4E17.png|"Urge... to kill... rising." Apple Bloom touches a tree S4E17.png Apple Bloom ready to buck an apple tree S4E17.png Apple Bloom bucking apple tree S4E17.png Apple Bloom notices leaves falling S4E17.png Apple Bloom looks up S4E17.png Apples on a net S4E17.png Apple Bloom notices the nets S4E17.png Applejack puts helmet on Apple Bloom again S4E17.png|Think twice about safety. Applejack smiling and Apple Bloom frustrated S4E17.png|Apple Bloom ain't having none of this. Apple Bloom pushing a wagon of apples S4E17.png Apple Bloom looking S4E17.png Applejack with a screwdriver S4E17.png Wagon wheel with support wheels S4E17.png Apple Bloom being put on a helmet S4E17.png Apple Bloom is frustrated S4E17.png Apple Bloom opening door S4E17.png Chair covered with plastic S4E17.png Lamp covered with plastic S4E17.png Edges of picture frames covered with plastic S4E17.png Plastic covering S4E17.png Furnitures covered in plastic S4E17.png Apple Bloom sees Applejack S4E17.png AJ "I promise it won't ever happen again" S4E17.png|"I promise it won't ever happen again." Apple Bloom "I'm fine!" S4E17.png|"I'm fine!" Apple Bloom angered S4E17.png Applejack "that's sweet" S4E17.png|"That's sweet." Apple Bloom not happy S4E17.png Apple Bloom being put on a second helmet S4E17.png|The safety has been doubled. Apple Bloom getting even more frustrated S4E17.png|Auugh, I can't take it anymore! A plan Apple Bloom on her bed S4E17.png|I am so embarrassed. Sweetie and Scootaloo looking at Apple Bloom S4E17.png|Rock-a-bye, Bloomy, in the treetop. Applejack "Maybe a snack while havin' a hoof massage" S4E17.png|"You need anything? A snack? A hoof massage? Maybe a snack while havin' a hoof massage?" Sweetie "Why, that sounds delightful!" S4E17.png|"Why, that sounds delightful!" Apple Bloom silences Sweetie Belle S4E17.png|''Sheket bevakasha, Sweetie! Apple Bloom tries to close the door S4E17.png Apple Bloom closes door S4E17.png Apple Bloom "You see what I mean" S4E17.png|"You see what I mean?" Apple Bloom "without Applejack hoverin' over me!" S4E17.png Scootaloo and Sweetie thinking S4E17.png Apple Bloom looking out the window S4E17.png Pie cart S4E17.png|This gives me an idea. Apple Bloom has an idea S4E17.png Apple Bloom "The pies!" S4E17.png|"The pies!" Apple Bloom "to some incredibly hard-to-reach town" S4E17.png Apple Bloom "somepony watchin' over me!" S4E17.png|"Some-pony watchin' over me!" Scootaloo "come back and check on you" S4E17.png Sweetie "you need an escape plan" S4E17.png|"You need an escape plan." Scootaloo "I got an idea for one!" S4E17.png|"I got an idea for one!" Scootaloo opens cupboard S4E17.png|''Hey, Scoots, you won't find Narnia in there.'' Scootaloo pointing at Apple Bloom's many bows S4E17.png|Scoo: The question is: How many of the same bow does Apple Bloom own? Scootaloo puts a bow on Sweetie Belle S4E17.png|As if the CMC can't get any cuter, they have to wear bows. Sweetie and Apple Bloom sees Scootaloo on bed S4E17.png|Zzzzzzz... Scootaloo touches bow S4E17.png Apple Bloom "It is!" S4E17.png Apple Bloom about to sing S4E17.png|"I got a feelin' this just might work!" CMC dancing S4E17.png|"We're gonna make my sister see" Apple Bloom jumping on pies S4E17.png|"I don't need her watchin'..." Apple Bloom singing S4E17.png|"...over me—" Apple Bloom interrupted from singing S4E17.png|''Stop da music!'' Scootaloo "No time for a song!" S4E17.png|"No time for a song!" CMC hears AJ knocking on the door S4E17.png Sweetie "we've gotta get you out of here now!" S4E17.png CMC putting hooves S4E17.png|All for one and one for all! Apple Bloom "let's do it!" S4E17.png Apple Bloom escaping S4E17.png Sweetie and Scootaloo sees Apple Bloom fall S4E17.png Apple Bloom on hay bale S4E17.png|AB: Safety comes first. Apple Bloom on hay bale looking S4E17.png Pie cart in front of hay bales S4E17.png Apple Bloom ready S4E17.png Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle waving S4E17.png Apple Bloom pulling pie cart S4E17.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo hears Applejack S4E17.png Scootaloo "get in while I hide!" S4E17.png Scootaloo opening cupboard S4E17.png Sweetie Belle on bed S4E17.png Scootaloo "Sweetie, no!" S4E17.png|"Sweetie, no! You gotta sleep like Apple Bloom!" Sweetie "How does she sleep?" S4E17.png|"How does she sleep?" Scootaloo "With sass!" S4E17.png|"Like she does everything! With sass!" Applejack at the door S4E17.png Sweetie nervous S4E17.png Applejack "you are a delicate flower" S4E17.png Applejack "check on you again in a bit" S4E17.png Sweetie and Scootaloo sigh in relief S4E17.png AJ at the door again S4E17.png AJ "Need anythin' now?" S4E17.png|"Need anythin' now?" AJ "How 'bout now?" S4E17.png|"How 'bout now?" Applejack with a blanket S4E17.png|"Need another blanket?" Applejack "Did I hear a cough?" S4E17.png|"Did I hear a cough?" Applejack "Want a glass of water?" S4E17.png|"Want a glass of water?" Clock S4E17.png|15 minutes later... Where's Apple Bloom?! Sweetie Belle snoring S4E17.png|Shouldn't Scoots and Sweetie have traded off by this point? Scootaloo lying on Apple Bloom's bows S4E17.png|Oh no, she has a duckface, too! Scootaloo hears door opened S4E17.png Applejack "checkin' in on you again" S4E17.png AJ "dozin' so peaceful-like" S4E17.png AJ rubbing her hoof on Sweetie Belle S4E17.png Scootaloo gasp S4E17.png Applejack hears Scootaloo's voice S4E17.png|Way to go, Scootaloo... Applejack sees Scootaloo inside cupboard S4E17.png Sweetie Belle wakes up S4E17.png Applejack "She's not here!" S4E17.png|"She's not here!" Applejack running S4E17.png Applejack searching in the drawer S4E17.png Applejack lifts Apple Bloom's bed S4E17.png|Smarty Pants under the bed. Scootaloo and Sweetie looking at each other S4E17.png Sweetie "we know exactly where she is" S4E17.png|"We know exactly where she is." Scootaloo "Yeah, she's making your" S4E17.png Applejack surprised S4E17.png Applejack looks at Scootaloo S4E17.png Applejack "I may never see my little sister again!" S4E17.png|"I may never see my little sister again!" Sweetie and Scootaloo looking down S4E17.png AJ 'Rarity's on her way here to look after you two' S4E17.png Applejack "did Apple Bloom at least bring flameproof boots?" S4E17.png|"Did Apple Bloom at least bring fireproof boots?" Sweetie and Scootaloo looking at each other S4E17.png|Huh? Applejack "A lion tamer's chair?" S4E17.png|"A lion tamer's chair?" Sweetie and Scootaloo worried S4E17.png|Um... Applejack "A snake charmin' flute?!" S4E17.png|"A snake charmin' flute?!" Sweetie biting her lips S4E17.png|Uh... Applejack "A hunk of ricotta?!" S4E17.png|"A hunk of ricotta?!?" Sweetie closes her eyes S4E17.png|Oh, what have we done? Applejack gasp S4E17.png AJ biting her hoof S4E17.png AJ "maybe there's still time to catch her" S4E17.png Sweetie "It must've been hours ago" S4E17.png AJ "Oh, no!" S4E17.png Chimera! Apple Bloom walking through flame geyser swamp S4E17.png Apple Bloom looking around swamp S4E17.png Apple Bloom looking at the map S4E17.png Map in Apple Bloom's hoof S4E17.png Apple Bloom "can't see a darn thing" S4E17.png Apple Bloom's map gets burned S4E17.png Flames whooshing around Apple Bloom S4E17.png Apple Bloom "now at least I can see" S4E17.png Apple Bloom squinting her eyes S4E17.png Monster approaching S4E17.png|A four legged monster? That don't look so harmful to me. Chimera's silhouette S4E17.png|Oh, crud! It's a chimera! Apple Bloom scared S4E17.png Apple Bloom meets the chimera S4E17.png|Pardon my French, but that's so friggin' scary! Apple Bloom running away S4E17.png Apple Bloom cut off by flames S4E17.png Apple Bloom trapped by wall of fire S4E17.png Chimera "I'd stay where you are" S4E17.png|"I'd stay where you are." Apple Bloom and chimera surrounded by flames S4E17.png Chimera's tiger and goat heads S4E17.png Chimera's snake head S4E17.png|Wait, snakes aren't supposed to have ears. Apple Bloom nervous grin S4E17.png Chimera "you don't have to worry about that" S4E17.png Chimera snake head hypnotic eyes S4E17.png|Trusssssst in meeeeeeeee. Apple Bloom "you don't say" S4E17.png Chimera approaching Apple Bloom S4E17.png Apple Bloom terrified S4E17.png Chimera's tiger head "one..." S4E17.png Chimera's goat head "two..." S4E17.png Apple Bloom cornered S4E17.png Chimera's snake head "three!" S4E17.png Apple Bloom running past chimera S4E17.png Apple Bloom running through swamp S4E17.png Apple Bloom dodging flames S4E17.png Apple Bloom home free S4E17.png|Yes! I'm home free! Apple Bloom looking behind S4E17.png Pie cart sitting in the swamp S4E17.png|Wait, Apple Bloom! Don't leave me here! Apple Bloom screeches to a halt S4E17.png Apple Bloom going back for the cart S4E17.png Chimera "where do you think you're going" S4E17.png Chimera between Apple Bloom and the cart S4E17.png Chimera flinching from flames S4E17.png Chimera snake head hissing at Apple Bloom S4E17.png|YIKES!!! Chimera snake head chasing Apple Bloom S4E17.png Snake head trips up chimera S4E17.png|Oh, nice defensive move! Apple Bloom pushing pie cart S4E17.png Apple Bloom wheeling hooves S4E17.png Apple Bloom pushing cart uphill S4E17.png Apple Bloom sees chimera at hill bottom S4E17.png Apple Bloom pushing cart over hill S4E17.png Pie cart wheels into the bushes S4E17.png Apple Bloom looking back to chimera S4E17.png Chimera climbing over the hill S4E17.png Chimera cornering Apple Bloom S4E17.png Chimera "where are the pies" S4E17.png Chimera goat head "this is your fault" S4E17.png Chimera tiger head groaning S4E17.png|"Ugh!" Chimera tiger head "no idea what it's like" S4E17.png|"You're lucky, you know." Chimera goat head looking away S4E17.png|Hmph! Apple Bloom "uh, actually..." S4E17.png|"Well actually..." Chimera goat "try listening to me for a change" S4E17.png Chimera snake head "any last words" S4E17.png Snake head about to eat Apple Bloom S4E17.png|"I really wish my sister were here!" Apple Bloom and snake head hear Applejack S4E17.png|Wait! Could it be? Apple Bloom and chimera hearing Applejack S4E17.png Applejack to the rescue Applejack leaping over fire S4E17.png|"Daring Do and the Applejack of All Trades" by A.K. Yearling Chimera sees Applejack S4E17.png Chimera about to attack Applejack S4E17.png Applejack leaping into action S4E17.png Chimera running S4E17.png Applejack determined S4E17.png Chimera determined S4E17.png Applejack dodges the chimera S4E17.png Applejack in flameproof boots S4E17.png|Go Applejack! Applejack blowing flute S4E17.png|Applejack used Flute! It's super effective! Chimera's snake head listening to the music S4E17.png Chimera's snake head falls down S4E17.png Chimera jumps S4E17.png Applejack holding a lion-taming chair S4E17.png|Pretty certain that AJ's not holding up a lightsaber. Chimera's tiger head roaring S4E17.png Applejack pointing the chair towards the chimera S4E17.png Chair in chimera's tiger head's mouth S4E17.png Chimera's tiger head trying to remove chair out of mouth S4E17.png Chair destroyed S4E17.png Chimera looking S4E17.png Applejack waving at the chimera S4E17.png Chimera about to attack S4E17.png Chimera running towards Applejack S4E17.png Chimera's snake head stuck onto tree S4E17.png|How could she sleep through that? The chimera running S4E17.png Applejack dodging the chimera S4E17.png Chimera's tiger head stuck at a tree S4E17.png Chimera trying to break free S4E17.png Chimera's goat head sees Applejack S4E17.png AJ determined S4E17.png Chimera's goat head growling S4E17.png Applejack presents a ricota S4E17.png AJ throws ricota S4E17.png Chimera's goat head eating ricota S4E17.png|"Mmm! Ricotta!" Chimera stuck onto trees S4E17.png Applejack takes Apple Bloom with her S4E17.png Applejack jumping S4E17.png Applejack 'you okay' S4E17.png Apple Bloom nodding her head S4E17.png|Can Apple Bloom get more cuter? Yes, your argument is invalid forever. Apple Bloom "Thanks to you" S4E17.png Applejack "you need your big sister lookin' after you!" S4E17.png|"I told you you need you big sister lookin' after you!" Apple Bloom angry S4E17.png|I only needed you to rescue me, sis. Apple Bloom walking away S4E17.png Applejack notices S4E17.png Apple Bloom pushes pie cart S4E17.png|See? Applejack "the cart!" S4E17.png|Well I'll be! Applejack "You actually got them all the way up here?" S4E17.png Applejack "By yourself?" S4E17.png Apple Bloom 'Well... yeah' S4E17.png Applejack "That's mighty impressive!" S4E17.png Applejack 'she don't need somepony like me" S4E17.png Apple Bloom happy S4E17.png Applejack and Apple Bloom reconciled S4E17.png|A loving trend for the Apple Sisters Epilogue Cajun swamp pony bayou S4E17.png|Hey look the crew of Duck Dynasty, Pony style! Cajun swamp pony eating pie S4E17.png|That's not how you eat in Louisiana. Cajun swamp ponies cheering S4E17.png Elderly Cajun swamp pony looking sad S4E17.png|This elderly pony looks kinda offended, dont'cha think? Cajun swamp ponies celebrating S4E17.png Pony in dreadlocks taking a pie S4E17.png Applejack "wouldn't be enjoying these pies" S4E17.png Apple Bloom "and MY sister" S4E17.png Applejack "trying to make this delivery on your own" S4E17.png Apple Bloom "I know..." S4E17.png|"I know." Applejack "I bet Granny Smith grounds you for a month" S4E17.png|"I bet Granny Smith grounds you for a month for sneaking out!" Apple Bloom feeling guilty S4E17.png Applejack "I would totally trust you" S4E17.png Apple Bloom surprised S4E17.png Applejack "I did get a little carried away" S4E17.png Applejack "if you hadn't snuck out" S4E17.png Apple Bloom "that is the kind of looking-after-me" S4E17.png|"Now that is the kind of lookin' after me I can definitely appreciate!" Apple Bloom asking "we're good" S4E17.png|"So... we're good?" Applejack and Apple Bloom hugging S4E17.png|"Little sister, we're always good." Applejack and Apple Bloom in the bayou S4E17.png Promotional Twitter promo Somepony to Watch Over Me.png|Decision time. EW promo Apple Bloom dancing S4E17.png|What is she so giddy about? Hub promotional Apple Bloom looking at a chimera's snake head S4E17.png|Run, Apple Bloom, run!